Theologie Calvins
__INDEX__ Die Theologie des Johannes Calvin war der größte Einfluss auf den Calvinismus und ein entscheidender Faktor für den restlichen Protestantismus. In der Vergangenheit gab es einige Dispute unter Gelehrten, inwiefern der Calvinismus tatsächlich mit Calvins Lehre übereinstimmt. The Encyclopedia of Christianity nimmt beispielsweise an: His theological importance is tied to the attempted systematization of Christian doctrine. In the doctrine of predestination; in his simple, eschatologically grounded distinction between an immanent and a transcendent eternal work of salvation, resting on Christology and the sacraments; and in his emphasis upon the work of the Holy Spirit in producing the obedience of faith in the regenerate (the tertius usus legis, or so-called third use of the law), he elaborated the orthodoxy that would have a lasting impact on Reformed theology.Erwin Fahlbusch et al., The Encyclopedia of Christianity, vol. 1 (Grand Rapids, MI: Wm. B. Eerdmans, 1999), 324 Veröffentlichungen Calvin entwickelte seine Theologie sowohl in seinen Bibelkommentaren als auch in seinen Predigten und Abhandlungen, aber die prägnanteste Ausführung seiner Ansichten findet sich in seinem magnum opus, der Institutio Christianae Religionis. Das Buch sollte als Zusammenfassung seiner Sichtweise auf die christliche Theologie dienen, aber mit zusätzlichen Kommentaren gelesen werden. Die verschiedenen Ausgaben dieser Arbeit umfassten nahezu seine ganze Laufbahn als Reformator und seine folgenden Neuauflagen des Buches zeigten, dass sich seine Sichtweise im Alter nur wenig von der in seiner Jugend unterschied. Thematiken Schriften Calvin beschrieb seine Auslegung der Bibel in dem ersten Buch des Zyklus The Institutes of the Christian Religion. Er betrachtete Schriften als notwendig, da laut ihm eine allgemeine Offenbarung dem Menschen keinen rettenden Glauben zu Gott geben kann, und Autoritvität selbst als äquivalent zu einer Äußerung Gottes im Himmel.[http://www.ccel.org/ccel/calvin/institutes.iii.viii.html Institutes I.vii.1]. Calvin betrachte Schriften sowohl als „majestätisch“ wie auch als „einfach“. Hierzu schreibt Ford Lewis Battles: „sublimity of style and sublimity of thought were not coterminous.“Battles, Ford Lewis. „God Was Accommodating Himself to Human Capacity“, in Donald McKim (ed.) Readings in Calvin's Theology (Grand Rapids: Baker, 1984), 38. Sühne R. T. Kendall hat in der Vergangenheit bestritten, dass Calvins Vorstellung von Sühne sich von dieser der späteren Calvinisten, besonders den Puritaniern unterschied. Kendall behauptet, dass Calvin glaubte, Christus für jedes menschliche Leben starb, aber sich lediglich für die einsetzte. Kendalls These wird von Paul Helm bestritten, der wie folgt argumentiert: „both Calvin and the Puritans taught that Christ died for the elect and intercedes for the elect.“Paul Helm: Calvin and the Calvinists, Banner of Truth Trust, 1982, S. 81. Einheit mit Christus Die mystische Einheit mit Christus des Gläubigen nimmt einen wichtigen Platz in Calvins Theologie ein. Nach Alister McGrath liefert Calvin eine Lösung für das Problem der Reformation, wie Rechtfertigung mit Heiligung zusammenhängt. Calvin nahm an, dass beides aus der Einheit mit Christus stammt. McGrath bemerkt, dass während Martin Bucer annimmt, dass Rechtfertigung moralische Regeneration verursacht, Calvin dies bestritt („both justification and regeneration are the results of the believer's union with Christ through faith“.)Alister E. McGrath, Reformation Thought: An Introduction (dritte Ausgabe; Oxford: Blackwell, 1999): S. 125. Prädestination Calvin diskutiert die Prädestination in seinem dritten Buch Institutio Christianae Religionis: sie „ steht nicht am Anfang eines dogmatischen Systems, wie bei Zwingli oder Beza“, aber es „neigt dazu, den soteriologisch-christlichen Rahmen zu sprengen.“Erwin Fahlbusch et al., The Encyclopedia of Christianity, vol. 1 (Grand Rapids, MI: Wm. B. Eerdmans, 1999), S. 329. Der Theologe Andreas Pangritz: „''Johannes Calvins Prädestinationslehre gilt heute als ein besonders problematisches Stück seiner Theologie. Spätestens seit dem 19. Jahrhundert hat sie zudem als Kern calvinistischer Theologie überhaupt gegolten.“Andreas Pangritz: ''Zur Prädestinationslehre bei Johannes Calvin, Karl Barth und darüber hinaus, S. 1 Im Kontrast zu einigen anderen protestantischen Reformatoren, lehrte Calvin doppelte Prädestination. Sakramente In Übereinstimmung mit anderen protestantischen Reformatoren, glaubte Calvin, dass es nur zwei Sakramente, die Taufe und die Eucharistie, gebe. Calvin meinte, die Ordination könnte ebenfalls ein Sakrament sein, aber nahm an, dass sie ein „spezieller Ritus für eine bestimmte Funktion sei“.[http://www.ccel.org/ccel/calvin/institutes.vi.xx.html Institutes IV.xix.28]. Calvin glaubte an die Kindertaufe und widmete ein Kapitel in seiner Institutio dieser Thematik. Calvin glaubte an eine wahrhaftige spirituelle Präsenz Christi in der Eucharistie.Ralph Cunnington, "Calvin's Doctrine of the Lord's Supper: A blot upon his labors as a public instructor?" WTJ 73 (2011):217. Für Calvin war die Einheit mit Christus das Herzstück der Eucharistie. Calvins sakramentale Theologie wurde später von anderen reformatorischen Gelehrten kritisiert. Beispielsweise nannte Robert L. Dabney sie „unfassbar, aber nicht unmöglich.“Robert L. Dabney, Lectures in Systematic Theology, S. 811. Literatur *Georg Plasger: Johannes Calvins Theologie - eine Einführung, Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 2., durchges. Aufl. 2009 *William J. Bouwsma: John Calvin: A Sixteenth-Century Porträt, Oxford University Press, 1988, New York, ISBN 0-19-504394-4 *Paul Helm: John Calvin's Ideas, Oxford University Press, 2004, Oxford, ISBN 0-19-925569-5 *T. H. L. Parker: Calvin: An Introduction to His Thought, London, 1995, ISBN 0-225-66575-1 Quellen Kategorie:Evangelische Theologie Kategorie:Johannes Calvin